1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to methods and systems to help solve business problems. More specifically, the invention relates to methods and systems to identify the specific skills and tools needed to address effectively business problems. Even more specifically, the invention relates to such methods and systems particularly well suited to assist in the design and management of business information technology infrastructures.
2. Prior Art
Many business problems are very complex. Many such problems not only involve extremely complex equipment, but also involve many different people of varying skills, educational levels and abilities. One area of business that can be particularly vexatious is the design and management of the computer infrastructure of a business. Generally, this infrastructure includes the computer and computer related equipment of a business and the way in which that equipment are connected and used together.
Over the last several years, the capabilities and importance of this infrastructure have increased very substantially. At the same time, this infrastructure has become exceedingly complicated. The design and management of this infrastructure to meet the requirements of heterogeneous technology require the definition and analysis of requirements for skills, tools and data.